


90 Proof

by viczilla



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA! au, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, uh im not sure how graphic the violence will be but there is some so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viczilla/pseuds/viczilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drowned my blood in 90 proof<br/>Forgot who I was but remembered you<br/>Smoked myself into the clouds'<br/>But there's no coming down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this may or not be me stalling because I don't know where I'm going with my other fic, but oh well. :/  
> This is going to be chaptered, but im not quite sure how long this is going to be. I'm basing this off an idea I had while listening to 90 Proof by Laila, so if you want, you should go give it a listen :)  
> Hope you enjoy

Ray grunted slightly as he pressed his gun into his wounded shoulder. He had gotten shot in the previous heist, and his shoulder still hadn’t quite healed. He peered down the scope of his sniper, wincing when he adjusted it further back to brace it.

“Man, fuck my non-ambidextrous body,” Ray muttered out, gritting his teeth slightly.

“You alright over there, babe?” Ryan’s voice crackled through the coms, both concern and humor lacing with his voice.

Ray opened his mouth to respond when Geoff butted in.

_“Hey, dickheads, stop having phone sex through the fucking coms.”_

“Oh, crap, were we on the wrong channel? My b.” Ray cut in, grinning. He heard Ryan sigh, and the rest of the crews laughter all filtered in through his earpiece.

When the laughter had settled down, Geoff cut in again. _“Alright, boys, let’s get back to it. Ray, everything clear?”_

Ray took a quick glance around, both with and without his sniper, before reporting back to Geoff. “Yup.”

_“Alright then, heist is on.”_

As the heist continued on, it seemed to be going well. The other two lads successfully got in and out of the bank and then onto the helicopter without getting shot, which was about as much as you could hope for when your crew contained Gavin (who seemed to be a bullet magnet).

Everyone but Ray, Ryan, and Geoff were out of the area when things went to shit, which, if you were being honest, wasn’t that abnormal for them.

Ray had finished shooting yet another cop, and went to reload when he heard the very distinct click of a gun behind him. He quickly reached for his pocket where he usually kept his pistol, but swore silently when all he grabbed was dryer lint. _Fuck. The one time I forget my pistol._

He flipped over and froze. Surrounding him on the roof of the building was about seven men, all with submachine guns. _Fuck. How did I not hear them?_ Ray thought to himself, trying to find a way to get out of this situation. He clicked softly, switching his com to pick up everything said

“So, uh, what do I owe this pleasure?” Ray said, grinning, trying to appear confident.

 _“Ray?”_ Ray could hear Ryan’s confusion over the coms, but he forced himself not to respond. The group surrounding him were clearly not cops, so he was fairly sure that they would respond even worse if he tried to call for backup.

“Brownman.” Rays eyes snapped to the man who talked, watching as he took a step forward. He held his gun pointing at the ground, but the other men surrounding him kept their guns trained on Ray.

“OMG, dude, you see him? Where is he? Can I get his autograph?” Ray said sarcastically, looking around quickly as if trying to find someone.

The guy looked confused for a moment, before his face molded into one of annoyance.

“Shut up. We know who you are, and of your affiliations with Vagabond.”

 _“I’m on my way. Stall.”_ Ryan’s voice came in through his earpiece, more quietly this time.

Ray mock-gasped. “What? Do you mean our totally one-hundred-percent secrete relationship got out? How did you figure it out? Was the hand holding too obvious? Or did you put two-and-two together when the picture of us making out was on the news headlines for two weeks straight?” Ray sassed, trying to waste time.

He knew Ryan and Geoff had been almost 15 miles away, on their way to pick Ray up from their job. They had known that Michael, Gavin, and Jack would be carrying most of the heat, and Ray was fairly well hidden among the rooftops, so the plan had been to have Geoff and Ryan pick him up once they were done creating the diversion. They had gotten a bit overwhelmed, and it had taken longer than was preferred before the pair could start over to pick up the sniper.

The man sneered (Ray decided that his name would be Stacy, he looked like a Stacy kind of guy), pulling his gun up as he stepped closer, now only about two feet away from the Puerto Rican. “I shut up.” Stacy snarled, taking a final step forward and pointing his gun to Ray’s chest. “Now, get up.”

Ray bit his tongue, and stood slowly, his brain scrambling to find something else to waste the time.

Stacy grabbed Ray by the shirt collar and pressed his gun against the lads back. He must have motioned to one of the other people surrounding them because one of them walked over, and began to pat Ray down.

“Whoa, man. At least buy me dinner first. Anyways, I’m not sure my boyfriend would approve of you doing that.”

Stacy barked out a cruel laugh from behind Ray, getting spit onto the lad’s ear. He resisted the urge to flinch, but, did, however, scowl.

“I really hope he doesn’t. It’ll make him even more anxious to come get his precious boy-toy back.”

Ray blood ran cold. “What?”

 _“What?!”_ Ray heard Ryan call out. Unfortunately, so did Stacy.

“Oh, what’s this? You got a direct hotline to lover boy? Well that just won’t do.”

Ray flinched as his com was pulled out of his ear, managing to get out, “Don’t do anything stupid, Vaga!” before the com was smashed, effectively turning the whole thing off.

Ray heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance, and frowned. “What are you doing? Where are you taking me? Who are you?” Ray questioned.

“That’s for me to know, and you to not find out.” Stacy snarled. Ray went to respond, but suddenly there was a loud noise, a pain in his head, and he felt himself fade into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos bad at updating? If you guessed me, you would be correct.  
> I'm sorry this took so long, I just suddenly got weirdly busy on top of the fact that I had major writers block. But I think I'm good now, so hopefullt=y, these chapters will be out more regularly than before. No promises though.  
> These chapters will probably be shorter, because its easier for me to write in short bursts, so their will probably be more of them. But idk.   
> Hope you like it :)

Ray groaned slightly as he woke, feeling his head throb where the butt of a gun had been slammed into his face. He squinted slightly as he took in the room, thankful that his captors hadn’t thought to take his glasses off.

The room he was currently in was barren, its only contents were a table, a single flickering fluorescent light bulb, a door, and the chair he was currently tied to. He glanced down and tugged on his wrists, but the rope was too tough to break, and the knot didn’t budge. Ray sighed, getting the feeling that he wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon.

He glanced up as the door slammed open, watching as Stacy stalked into the room and waltzed up to the table.

Ray quickly laid out his options, debating on what he was going to do. He decided on being snarky, and put that plan into action immediately, not waiting for Stacy for initiate a conversation.

“Hey, you never told me how you figured out that Vagabond and I were dating. I feel like you at least owe me an explanation, so I can, you know, try and work on covering it up next time. Clearly, if this shit gets out there, my life would be _ruined_.” Ray stated, watching Stacy visibly tense up, clenching his fists and jaw.

“Shut up.” Stacy snarled out. “I’m the one with the gun, not you.” Stacy growled, waving his gun around for emphasis. “So I’d recommend keeping your large mouth closed.”

Ray hesitated for about .02 seconds before mentally shrugging and continuing. “I mean, what if my parents find out? They’d be _devastated_. Oh, I should call them right now to dispute any rumors they may have heard! Can I borrow your phone?” Ray asked, the grin not leaving his face, even as Stacy brought the gun up to press against his temple.

Before he could say anything else happened, the door swung open and in walked a petite women with bright red hair, followed by a man clearly acting as a guard who immediately slinked off into the corner. The women paused for a moment when she walked in, raising an eyebrow at the gun, then Stacy, then to Ray.

“Now, Gus. What did I say about hurting out guest before I got here?” Her sickeningly sweat voice rang out through the room as Stacy (or Gus, apparently) reluctantly lowered his weapon and stepped back.

The woman grinned, managing to look both sweet and menacing as she did. “So, Ray.”

His hand tensed around the chair, but he forced himself to relax before he gave anything away. It wasn’t any secret about how he and Ryan were dating. However, no one but the crew should know his name. “Oh man, first you think I’m Brownman, now I’m this ‘Ray’ guy. Get your shit together, guys! I can’t be two people at once.”

Instead of reacting as Stacy had, which Ray had been desperately hoping for, the woman just grinned. “I can see why Ryan likes you.”

Ray could help it; his entire body tensed, and not even close to discreetly.

The woman, of course, noticed it, and her grin got even wider. “Oh, yes. We know all about, your crew. We’ve had tabs on you ever since Ryan decided to leave our crew for yours. Now, with you here, all we need is for them to try and rescue you, as we all know they will, and then they will be right were we have them.”

Ray forced himself to show no reaction, but every fiber of his being just wanted to burst out with the hundreds of questions that were one his mind. Instead, he chose to continue being a sarcastic asshole. What could he say, the role came easy to him. “Does that mean you guys saw everything we did?”

The woman’s brow furrowed, and she tilted her head to the side slightly, clearly confused as to why Ray wasn’t reacting.

 “Because, I mean.” Ray continued, then flailed his tied hands towards his body as if presenting it. “You probably would’ve enjoyed the show, but I doubt Vaga would be too pleased to hear you were watching.” He shrugged, or at least as much as he could manage while being tied to a chair.

For the first time since she had walked in, a look of annoyance passed across the woman’s features, and she glared slightly at Ray before swirling around to look at Gus. “Get the info we need out of him. Now.”

She spared one last glance at Ray before leaving the room, the guard following closely behind.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG I'M SO BAD AT THIS I'M SORRY.  
> It's been like fifteen years (or two months) since I last updated, I suck. I was stuck for a while because I couldn't find any motivation to write, and then when I did I didn't have any ideas :/  
> Hopefully I can update a little more regularly now but no promises.  
> I hope you enjoy this! I had fun writing it!

Ryan paced the room behind Gavin as he sat on his computer, to find where Ray had been taken. Geoff was sat in the seat next to Gavin, glancing from the computer to Ryan nervously as he paced.

It had been approximately seven hours since Ray’s com had disconnected, and Ryan was getting antsy. He knew exactly who had taken Ray. His old crew hadn’t too happy when he had left, but they were in Texas and he couldn’t stand being there anymore. He had moved to Los Santos and joined the Fake AH crew, not expecting to stay there long until he met Ray. Then all of his plans changed.

He knew that they had been pissed that he’d left, but he wasn’t expecting them to actually do anything about it. He had though they’d known better than to mess with him.

Ryan sighed for the seemingly billionth time that hour, and felt a weight on his arm. He glanced over to see Jack, eyes heavy with worry. “Ryan.” She said, her voice soft but strict. “You need to calm down. Sleep, go for a drive, take a shower, kill someone, whatever. But you need to calm down. You’re not going to be any help like this.”

Ryan pursed his lips, wanting to fight but knowing she was right. He nodded once before grabbing his mask and walking out the door to his car. He drove for hours, checking his phone religiously so as not to miss any updates from the crew. When he finally stopped driving, he was on top of a small, secluded hill that was close to Mt. Chilliad. It was a place where he and Ray often went after heist to relax, and the sight of their first date.

Ryan stayed in his car, but he leaned back against the seat, running his hands through his hair and squeezing his eyes shut.

He had gotten Ray captured. If Ray died, it would be all his fault. He had yet to tell the rest of the crew who had really captured Ray, but knew he would have to soon, before they found out. After he told them, they would hate him. They already knew he had been a merc before he joined there crew, of course. But they thought that he had only been one for a few months, the months it took for him to establish his new name in Los Santos. They were unaware of his time in Texas, and he had thought to keep it that way. Now, however, that plan had been completely obliterated. He had to tell them, at least to give them an idea of what they were up against.

But, after he got Ray back, he had to leave. He had gotten one of their crew hurt, because of his past drama that they didn’t even know he had. And on top of that, he had gotten Ray hurt. He couldn’t stand to think that it had happened, and he refused to let it happen again.

Ryan snapped out of his thoughts suddenly at the sound of his phone vibrating.

_New text message from: Geoff._

**_We have a lead. Get back here ASAP._ **

_Received: 3:49 AM_

 

\------

 

Ray sat quietly, eyes shut but not asleep. He listened closely to his surroundings, keeping himself alert but allowing a small part of him to rest. He had stayed silent throughout Stacy’s (Gus’s? Ray thought that Stacy was a better name) interrogation efforts, not even flinching as the lackey hit him around (literally).

After a while, Stacy had grown fed up and stormed out of the room, leaving Ray alone to finally spit out the blood pooling inside his mouth. He rose his head and opened his eyes when the door was flung open, the woman entering the room alone this time.

She flung a bag on the table, which landed on its side and dumped part of its contents out. A couple of knives and a lighter were spilled on the table, and he could see the glint of metal inside of the bag.

“You are going to talk.” The woman spoke, causing Rays eyes to slide from the table over to her. He rose an eyebrow and then, with a bored sigh, closed his eyes, leaning his head back in his chair. He kept his body relaxed, but listed carefully for the sounds of movement, not wanting to flinch if the woman swung at him.

He heard a small noise that sounded almost as if she had just barely stopped herself from growling. He rolled his shoulders slowly, then rolled his neck, before finally opening his eyes to stare back at the women, who was visibly fuming.

“I am going to make you talk.” The woman repeated slowly, pulling in a controlling breath through pursed lips. “Whether or not I’ll need these,” She gestured towards the tools spilled out on the table, “is up to you.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Ray said, running his slowly over the contents of the table as she dumped out the rest of the bag. “Sticks and stones may break my bones-”

The women spun on her heel, glaring at him, and Ray grinned. He was finally getting under her skin.

“-but chains and whips excite me.”

The woman visibly tensed, and her hand whipped over to the table to grab the first thing she could. Her fingers found the grip of a knife and she stalked slowly over to him, running her fingers over the blade lightly to test its sharpness. She grinned and seemed to deem it sharp enough, before whipping the blade around to press against his throat.

“Maybe, when you talk, I’ll cut out your vocal chords first. Nothing good has ever come from you talking before, and once we’re done with you and your mismatched group of morons that you call a crew, you’ll have no reason to ever talk again.”

She pressed a little harder on the blade, a thin line of blood appearing on Ray’s neck, before pulling away, almost completely turning around before freezing at the sound of a voice.

“I wouldn’t move, if I were you.”

The smug grin that had been plastered onto her face slid off, slipping onto Ray’s instead.

He tilted his head slightly to see around the women, his grin growing at the sight of a skull-masked man standing in the doorway, gun pointed at the women, while a man in a tuxedo lazily leaned against the doorway.

“Hey, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> As always, kudos/comments are always appreciated!  
> Have a prompt? Tell me here, in the comments, or send it over to me on tumblr (Viczilla13)!  
> viczilla13.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are always appreciated!  
> Have a prompt, or just want to chat? Swing by my tumblr and shoot me an ask  
> viczilla13.tumblr.com


End file.
